The Sweet Taste Of Revenge
by smallvillegirl92
Summary: Sequel to 'In Your Dreams'. Chloe catches Clark kissing Lana. That isn't even the only upsetting thing she catches 'Clark' doing. Starting to realize that something weird is going on, she investagates. But this time without the man in plaid.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sweet Taste ****Of Revenge**_

**By- Smallvillegirl92**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own Smallville or any of it's characters, content, storylines, people, or places. (Basically anything involved lol)**

**THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY.**

**_Chapter 1:_**

Chloe slipped on her high heeled, black sandals and stood up with a deep sigh. She was beyond nervous and she didn't know why. It was just Clark. But this time was different. It was their first official date and she had spent all day deciding what to wear and how to style her hair. Chloe walked over to her mirror and finally smiled at her reflection. As she made her way to her closet she heard her cell phone ring. Pulling it out of her purse she looked at the number. Recognizing it as Lana's, she answered, "Hello."

"Hey Chloe."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"I thought you weren't going to be back at the dorm until late." Chloe said, biting her lip.

"Actually I'm heading up to the dorm now. My last class was canceled and my studying partner fell through."

Chloe's eyes widened in alarm. She hadn't talked to Lana about Clark and she hadn't figured out how to tell her yet. She felt bad about not telling her yet. Especially because she knew how it felt to find out the hard way.

"Chloe are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah. Actually I was just heading out." Chloe admitted.

"Where are you headed?" Lana inquired curiously.

"The Daily Planet is having a staff dinner." Chloe said, scrunching her nose as she heard the lie escape her lips.

"Sorry." She apologized. Knowing Lana would think she was apologizing for not being able to hang out, but she was actually apologizing for lying to her.

"It's ok. I guess I'll just get some of my studying done on my own."

Chloe sighed. _That was to close._

………………………………………………………………………

Chloe couldn't help but smile when she walked into the parking lot and laid eyes on that familiar red truck. As she saw him step out she gasped. He looked stunning from head to toe.

Clark stepped out of the truck. Looking down at his keys, he turned around and began to head towards the dormitory. When he finally glanced up there she was, standing before him with a beautiful smile across her face. She looked amazing. Part of her hair was clipped back. The rest was left down, curled, and just barely grazing her shoulders. Her black dress was a halter at the top and ran down to about her knees. It was simple, but she made it look like so much more. He stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Clark Kent, speechless?" Chloe questioned, still smiling.

"You look…..a..amazing." Clark said. He took hold of her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Look who's talking." Chloe replied.

He smiled, before leaning down to share a kiss with the girl of his dreams.

………………………………………………………………………

The alarms sounded and he watched from a distance as the security guards went into action. _They'll never catch me again. Especially after I take care of **him**. _He laughed silently, before disappearing into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Hey! Sorry about the 4 day wait. I've been really busy. I hope you like it! Please R&R!_

_Smallvillegirl92_

_Chapter 2:_

Lana flipped through the pages in her English book. The words she was reading were just barely passing through her brain. It had been nearly a month and she still couldn't get that sight out of her head. Why did she let go of him so easily? The only thing that she did when they broke up was cry for a day, before running to Lex. Why did she have to be so stupid? She jerked up from her position on the bed and threw her book across the room with a groan. Her wallowing was disturbed by a knock on the door. She scrunched her nose and stood up. After reaching the door she pulled it open slowly.

"Hey!" A perky Lois said as she pushed her way past Lana. "Where's Chloe?"

"The Daily Planet had a staff dinner."

"Oh, that's weird. Chloe told me that she couldn't come shopping with me because she had a big test to study for."

"Hmm…Maybe the dinner was last minute." Lana said, not really believing her own words.

"Maybe…..Well I guess I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later." Lois replied, looking a little disturbed.

"Ok. Bye Lois."

Lois exited the dorm with a lot less enthusiasm than when she had entered.

She tried to avoid it, but Lana couldn't help thinking that Chloe might be 'with' Clark.

……………………………………………………………………..

A big smile crossed Chloe's face as she watched Clark pull out of the parking lot. Their date had gone perfect. Every look, every touch, every moment! It had definitely been worth the wait. She dreamily walked into the building and into the elevator. What was it about him that made her fall head over heels? She had never known. But that something had always been there and she hoped that it always would be.

Lana was heading towards the elevator when she glanced up and saw Chloe coming out. She debated on asking her where she really was tonight, but decided against it. Chloe would tell her when the time was right. After all she was her friend. Wasn't she? At that moment she took a sharp right, deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator. She didn't really feel like talking. She wanted to be alone.

………………………………………………………………………

It had started raining when Clark was about halfway home. But when he reached Smallville he began to see blinks of lightning and hear cracks of thunder. It was going to be a big storm. He pulled down his long driveway and came to a stop by the house. He quickly stepped out of the truck and shut the door. As he was about to head towards the house, he saw a lightning bolt shoot from the sky and it was coming straight at him.

………………………………………………………………………

Chloe had just reached the dorm when her cell phone rang. "Hello," she answered.

"Hi. How was studying?" Lois asked, curious to hear the answer. Chloe froze. She had forgotten about telling Lois that she had a big test that she had to study for.

"Um…" she stuttered, "Pretty good. I think that I'm ready for my test." Chloe lied.

"Why did you have to lie to Lana about studying? She seems to think that you're at a staff dinner."

"Uh…because………..Fine. I wasn't studying and I wasn't at a staff dinner. I was on a date. Are you happy?" She blurted out, realizing after that that might not have been the best thing to do.

"A date? And who was the lucky man?" Lois inquired curiously.

"I'll tell you what. If it gets serious I promise that I will tell you who it is. But for now I'm going to keep it a secret. Ok? I got to go bye." Chloe compromised, before hanging up quickly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Lois about her relationship with Clark just yet. She changed into her pajamas and collapsed onto her bed. Chloe suddenly sat up. _Where's Lana? _She wondered. Picking up her cell phone, she began to dial the familiar ten digit number. She realized that calling her would do no good because her cell was sitting on the desk. Chloe sighed as she snapped her cell phone shut. Just then she noticed the door handle move and in walked her dark haired roommate.

"Hey Chloe, you're home." Lana greeted.

"Yeah I got home about 15-20 minutes ago. Where were you?"

"My head needed a break, so I went for a jog. How was your dinner?"

"It was nice. Thanks for asking. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to hit the hay." Chloe said, offering a small smile.

"Ok. I think I will too, after I 'hit' the restroom." Lana grinned, before exiting the dorm.

When she returned Chloe appeared to already be fast asleep. Lana smiled and climbed into bed. Her thoughts were racing through her brain. And of course waiting at the finish line was Clark and Chloe. Why couldn't they just go back in time, where the three of them were best friends and nothing seemed complicated? Nothing.

_Please give me lots of reviews! I love them! They're like chocolate! _

_Smallvillegirl92_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for it's lack of length. I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter.

Smallvillegirl92

_Chapter 3:_

_I need help of some kind. I can't do this on my own. Most people who have tried to investigate him before either died or disappeared. Who could I hire? _

People flew in and out of his head. Not being able to think of a person that could handle the job, he sat down with a sigh. As his hands ran over his bald head, he heard the double doors open swiftly. When he glanced up he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hello Lex."

"I thought that you died."

"Everybody did, or shall I say does."

………………………………………………………………………

Chloe gradually made her way up to the front door of the Kent house. She had walked up those same steps a thousand times before. But this time seemed different. She lifted up her fisted hand and gently knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Martha appeared.

"Chloe, it's so nice to see you."

"You too Mrs. Kent. Uh…Is Clark around?"

"Actually I heard him leave early this morning. He didn't even do his chores."

"Hmm…That's not like him. I'll go and see if I can track him down."

"Ok. If you find him, have him give me a call, would you?"

"I will do just that." Chloe replied before walking back to her car. She had no idea where to begin looking. So she decided to go back to the dorm and make a few phone calls. _Where could he be?_

………………………………………………………………………

Clark drove down the road slowly trying to decide where to go next. He had already been at the hardware store and a few other places picking up supplies. Just then an idea hit him. He took a left and pulled into the jewelry store. Clark went in and looked around for a while. He finally decided on a beautiful diamond necklace. Once again seated in the truck, he opened the small box. She is going to love it. He snapped it shut and started to drive away, a smile beginning to make its way across his face. _Lana Lang here I come._

_Please Review! I hope you liked it!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! This chapter is longer than the last one. It isn't **really** long. Just longer. Whatever. I hope you like it. And remember...Reviews are like chocolate. So keep them coming! R&R!_

_Smallvillegirl92_

_Chapter 4:_

Lana was about to enter the dorm when she heard a voice she hadn't heard for a long time, call her name from down the hall. "Lana!"

"Clark? Wh…what are you…" The reason he was there suddenly hit her. "Chloe isn't here and I don't know when she'll be back." She informed him before entering the dorm. Lana began to close the door, but he pushed it back open.

"I'm not here to see Chloe, I'm here to see you."

"Clark we aren't going to do this again." She really wanted it, but she didn't want to be that weak.

"Lana please, give me another chance." Clark pleaded. He slowly took her hand in his. "I love you."

Her reaction wasn't what he had expected. She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out of his.

"Sure Clark, whatever you say."

He furrowed his brow. "But….I really do."

"Then why did you look me straight in the eye and tell me you didn't love me anymore?"

Clark's eyebrows shot up. "I did what?"

He saw Lana's jaw tighten as her anger grew. Her hand flew up suddenly.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me," she shouted, "don't you dare! I gave you my heart Clark Kent, and when you said that to me it felt like you broke it in half and through it in my face." Tears were streaming down her face by this point. Clark stood before her, speechless.

"Lana..I…" He was cut off by another shout.

"Just leave Clark! Leave and don't come back, ever."

Her words stung. "Lana please, just give me one more chance. I'm really sorry. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you. Actually I don't know if I could make it up to you. Just please, let me put your heart back together. Please."

He could tell that she was still angry, but he could also tell that she was calming down.

"But what happens when you get tired of me again. Huh? I don't think that my heart could take even the tiniest crack right now."

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer to that. But I can honestly tell you that I don't know what I was thinking when I told you that I didn't love you. I'm crazy about you. That's why I bought you this," Clark pulled a small box out of his pocket and popped it open. Lana's mouth dropped wide open when she caught sight of the diamond necklace.

With all of the excitement she had forgotten one thing. "B..but what about you and Chloe? I saw you two together in the loft." She admitted.

"We were…umm..we thought that we would give being a couple a try. But we soon realized that there were no sparks. The only time sparks fly is when I'm around you."

She couldn't help but smile as he took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck. She gave into temptation and let him pull her in for a slow, passionate kiss. The door opened abruptly and they quickly pulled apart. There in the doorway stood a shattered Chloe. She hurriedly fled the room, tears flooding down her cheeks. She heard him calling her name, but didn't stop until he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Chloe listen to me." Clark commanded.

"I thought you said you loved me." Chloe said, not bothering to wipe away her tears.

"Well…we all say things that we don't mean. Besides did you actually think that I would give up Lana for you? You don't even compare to her."

Chloe felt like somebody had just punched her in the gut. She didn't understand, there was no red kryptonite ring. Why was he doing this to her? Before she knew exactly what she was doing she had slapped him across the face and bolted down the hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He watched in horror as she ran out of sight. This guy wasn't only shattering his world, he was making him watch as the pieces fell to the ground.

"Chloe! That isn't me talking. I do love you! I do. Don't listen to him." He had always felt like he was able to save the day, but this time he wasn't so sure. How was he going to escape this dark, dreary basement? Especially without his powers.

Please Review! (Chocolate!)

Smallvillegirl92


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! Ok, I usually re-read my chapters before I post them, but I was lazy and didn't feel like it. So sorry if there are any spelling errors or any other errors. _

_Today I'm going to use this simile-- Reviews are like Pizza Hut pizza. You can't get enough. _

_LOL! I just really feel like eating Pizza Hut pizza right now. Anyways please R&R! Emjoy!_

_Smallvillegirl92_

_Chapter 5:_

"So now that you've 'come back', would you like to make some money?"

"Depends. What do you want me to do?"

"Well…" Lex picked up a small object that was placed on his desk. "I'm getting closer to discovering Clark Kent's deepest, darkest secret. And I'm asking for your assistance."

Lex stood up to look the other man in the eye.

"So you want me to keep a close eye on him? Or shall I say a close camera?" He asked, raising his light colored eyebrows.

"Exactly." Lex answered, a sly smile crossing his face.

"May I ask what you are looking for?"

Lex held up a smashed bullet. "Do you see this?"

"Yeah, it's a bullet."

"Not just any bullet. This bullet collided with Clark, but didn't leave so much as a scrape on his skin."

"How is that possible?"

"If I knew the answer to that, do you think that I would be asking for your assistance right now?"

Lex slowly explained to the younger man about how he had first met Clark, the time he had actually witnessed Clark getting hit by a car(though at the time everyone thought that he was crazy), and all the other strange events, involving Clark, that had happened since he moved to Smallville. All his stories lead up to the most recent, Clark getting shoe by Travis.

"Like I said, it didn't leave even the tiniest scratch on his skin."

The other man had been sitting across from Lex listening intently the whole time.

"So what do you say? Will you take the job?"

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want to do things my way, whether that way is right or wrong."

Lex thought to himself for a minute, before holding out his hand.

"It's a deal."

………………………………………………………………………

Lex was looking through his mail later that day when he came upon a bill from Smallville Jewelers. The amount read $1,299. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it, but he didn't recall buying any jewelry lately. Maybe a month before he would have bought something for Lana. But it wouldn't have taken that long for him to receive the bill.

Lex finally tossed the paper aside. He would deal with it later. Right now he had more important things to do.

………………………………………………………………………

Martha glanced at her watch. It was nearing dinnertime and Clark still wasn't home. She had tried calling him all day, but hadn't been able to reach him. _Where was he?_ The back door opened abruptly and in walked Clark.

"Clark where have you been? I've been worried sick about you."

"No need to worry, I was with Lana all day."

He grabbed an apple off of the counter and took a bite.

"Lana? What about Chloe? And I thought that you and Lana weren't even on speaking terms."  
"Umm…let's see..I kind of broke up with Chloe so that I could be with Lana. And I guess we're on speaking terms now. Actually we're on more that just speaking terms. He explained, a cunning smile crossing his face.

"What happened to not wanting to hurt Lana anymore? And did you not tell me a little less than a month ago that you thought you cared more for Chloe than Lana?"

"Yeah…about that, I don't know how I could have ever given up Lana….especially for Chloe." He tossed his apple in the trash. "Now, if we are done with this little chat, I have to meet Lana for dinner." He stated, before bolting out the back door.

"Clark wait! You haven't even done your chores yet today. She yelled after him, but was ignored.

"Having trouble with your son?"

Martha heard a familiar male voice come from behind her. She turned around to see Lionel standing on the other side of the screen door.

"Lionel, what are you doing here?"

"I was in town and decided to drop by. And from what I gathered, you are having some trouble with Clark. He is probably going through that stage where he wants to make his own decisions and be an adult. If you'll allow me, I think I can be of some help to you."

"I don't need your help Lionel. You obviously don't know Clark very well. And just so we're clear, you're not Jonathan and you never could be." With that she walked quickly up the stairs, leaving a defeated Lionel standing alone in the empty kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………

Lex walked up to the receptionist at Belle Reeve.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I'm here to see Travis Blake."

"I'm sorry, he isn't here."

Lex gave the lady a perplexed look.

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

"He broke out a couple days ago. They have police looking for him, but it's like he vanished.

_Please Review! (Pizza Hut pizza!)_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! I think that this is my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy it!_

_Today's simile will be--- Reviews are like watching a new episode of Smallville. So exciting! So R&R!_

_Smallvillegirl92_

_Chapter 6:_

It was nearing midnight and Lois was just about to go to bed when she heard a knock on the door. Her eyebrows furrowed together in wonder. _Who could that be? _Lois cautiously walked towards the door and opened it just enough to see who was standing on the other side. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her cousin's blonde head. Lois smiled.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out, cuz?"

Her smile faded when she caught site of Chloe's tear stained face.

"Chloe what is it?" Lois asked, concerned.

Chloe didn't really feel like talking about it, she just wanted comfort. So she stepped into the apartment and let Lois embrace her with a reassuring hug. After she was in her cousin's safe arms, she again let the tears flood from her eyes.

Lois didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen Chloe like this in a long time. What was wrong? If this guy that she had been secretly dating broke her heart….than she was determined to break him. Lois squeezed her cousin tighter. No one was ever going to hurt her again. She would make sure of that.

………………………………………………………………………

Lois woke the next morning on her couch. She slowly sat up with a sigh. Suddenly remembering Chloe she glanced in the direction of her bed, where her cousin had stayed for the night. It appeared that she was still asleep. Lois gave a small smile. She was glad that Chloe had gotten **_some _**sleep. She stood up and walked over to her kitchenette.

Chloe blinked awake as her nose picked up the scent of fresh brewed coffee. She sat up and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mm…That smells good. Is it done?" Chloe was longing for the coffee that's scent had rested in her nose.

"Hey, you're awake. Yeah, it's done. Would you like a cup?"

"If you don't mind."

Lois poured two cups of coffee and walked over to the bed. She handed Chloe her cup before taking a seat on the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, quietly sipping their coffee. Lois finally had to say something.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Chloe didn't reply so Lois continued. "Why you came to my apartment in the middle of the night, crying. Or why you didn't want to stay at the dorm last night. Did something happen between you and Lana?"

There was still a gap of silence before someone spoke again, but this time it was Chloe.

"Lois I'm sorry, I know that this is bothering you. But I'm not ready to talk about it just yet. So can we just forget about it for now?"

Lois just shrugged and responded, "Suit yourself."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Lois."

………………………………………………………………………

Lex was sitting at his desk in the library when the double doors swung open.

"I dug up every little thing that I could find on Clark Kent and here it is," The man said as he tossed the thick file onto Lex's desk.

Lex flipped through the file quickly. He recognized most of the information.

"Ok. Travis Blake escaped from Belle Reeve a couple of days ago and hasn't been seen since. I want you to find him." Lex said. He stood up and walked over to his small safe. Reaching in, he pulled out a picture and a small, black, gun shaped item.

"Here is a picture of Travis that was taken when he entered Belle Reeve. And this…" He slowly held up the other item, "This is a taser gun." Lex placed both items in the younger man's hands.

"But I don't even know where to start. And didn't you say that he can morph himself into other people?" The guy questioned, one of his eyebrows shooting up.

"Well here's a start…He likes Lana and his is probably after Clark and Chloe. So if you keep an eye on them you'll probably find him." Lex informed him.

At the sound of her name memories flooded the young man's head. Her dark hair and her beautiful eyes. Just to see her again would be refreshing. He suddenly longed to hold her in his arms once again…His thoughts were abruptly disturbed by Lex.

"Well…" Lex prodded.

"Well what? Oh…yeah I'm going." He said, before turning to leave the mansion.

………………………………………………………………………

Chloe was driving back to Metropolis when she heard the ring of her cell phone. She reached into her purse and pulled it out. When she noticed that it was the Kent farm she rolled her eyes, but answered it reluctantly.

"Hello."

"Hi Chloe. I was wondering if you have seen Clark. He hasn't been home since yesterday."

Chloe was relieved to hear Martha's voice and not Clark's.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent, but I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Tears began to fill her eyes. _Come on Chloe, you're stronger than this, _She reminded herself and quickly wiped away the tears that had made their way down her face.

"Oh. Well will you let me know if you see him?"

"Sure thing. Sorry that I couldn't be much help."

"It's alright. Good-bye."

"Bye."

Chloe snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto the passenger's seat. Not wanting to listen to her thoughts, she flicked on the radio. As she listened to the words of the bitter-sweet song, she didn't try to stop her tears from coming.

**_I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childhood fears,  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,_**

**_This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,_**

**_This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.  
I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me._**

She finally couldn't stand it anymore and turned off the radio with a shuddering sigh. Her tears had began to cloud her view of the road so she decided to pull over.

_Why me…why me? _

………………………………………………………………………

Lana was about to head to her 12:15 class at Met. U. when there was a knock on the door. She quickly walked over and pulled it open. At the sight of the man that was standing there her eyes widened. She tried to shut that door in his face, but she wasn't fast enough. He had caught the door and pushed it back open.

"Hello Lana. Nice to see you too."

_Please Review!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	7. Disclaimer

Sorry, I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter.

**Disclaimer-**

I do not own "My Immortal"


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey! I just wanted to say that even if you don't think that they would react the way I make them react, please don't send me a review that says "I don't think that they would react that way". For it is a fanfiction so I can make them react they way that fits my story best. Thank you. _

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews that I have received so far. _

_The simile I'm going to use today is--Reviews are like drinking a cool glass of lemonade, so refreshing! LOL!_

_Smallvillegirl92_

_Chapter 7:_

Lana backed away from the door. _How can he be here? He's dead. _

"Jason? How…I thought…"

"Please don't say that you thought I was dead. I get that enough." He interrupted, offering a small smile.

She didn't know what to do, what to say. Should she be scared of him? She was thinking that she should be. But she found herself almost happy to see him. Before Lana even knew exactly what she was doing, she had walked over to Jason and enfolded him in her arms. Jason was shocked to see this reaction. He had been almost positive that she would be scared of him.

"Lana?" He asked, not sure what to think.

When she didn't reply he slowly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. Lana finally pulled away and looked up at him.

"How are you here? And why are you not angry with me? The last time we spoke….you….we…" She didn't understand.

"Why don't we sit down?" Jason suggested.

Lana took a seat on her bed, while Jason chose the computer chair. He slowly explained how he had survived the meteor shower, where he had been since the meteor shower, and how he had been trying to turn his life around. She just sat there in silence trying to determine if he really meant what he said. The look on his face was serious and his eyes, unreadable. Was he being honest? Had he really changed?

Jason must have noticed her thoughts trailing off, because he was now waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hello in there." He said, half laughing. When he had finally gotten her attention he again grew serious and looked her straight in the eye.

"Do you trust me Lana?"

He held his breath as Lana sat there thinking. _Do I trust him? _She looked deep into his eyes. This time they were filled with hope, hope that her answer would be yes. But she could also see a hint of determination, determination to convince her that he really had changed. Lana finally took his hand in her's, the corners of her mouth slowly pulling her lips into a smile.

"Yes, Jason, I trust you."

He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Lana. I give you my word, I won't let you down."

They pulled apart slightly, but Jason still held her in his arms. Their eyes met and their faces slowly grew close. Lana didn't know what she was doing. _What about Clark? _They abruptly separated when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lana called out, a little flustered.

"Clark."

_Speak of the devil. _"Umm…Jason hide in there," she said, motioning to the closet. He did as he was told, while Lana answered the door.

"Hey Clark," she greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come and see his girlfriend?" Clark leaned forward to kiss her, but she ducked out of the way.

"Uh…we haven't really talked about that yet. And right now isn't the best time. I have an astronomy paper that is due tomorrow. How about I call you later?" Lana said, before trying to usher him towards the door.

His face was filled with suspicion, but he walked towards the door anyway. Clark was about to exit the dorm when he suddenly turned around and wrapped her in his arms. Before she could respond he had planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Lana felt herself melting in his arms. After finally pulling away he let go of her body.

"Bye." He gradually exited the dorm.

Lana took a deep sigh and stared after him. She heard the closet door open and turned around.

"You and Clark are…" Jason said a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Dating? I'm not sure what we're doing. It's just so confusing," she replied.

Lana really was confused. She thought that being with Clark was what she had wanted, but now that Jason had returned she wasn't so sure. Could she actually still have feelings for Jason?

"I better go." Jason sounded a little uncomfortable. "I have an um…errand to run. I'd really like it if I could see you again."

"Me too," she returned. After saying their good-byes, Jason left and Lana collapsed onto her bed. _What do I do now?_

………………………………………………………………………

Chloe was just getting out of her car at the dormitory when she saw Clark heading towards a dark alley. She tried to ignore him but her journalistic instinct was to strong.

_What was he doing?_ She was cautiously making her way over to the alley when she bumped into someone that was heading in the same direction.

"Sorry," she apologized, before realizing who it was.

"Oh my…Jason? I thought that you were dead."

"Yeah um…can we talk about this later? I'm a little busy. Thanks."

He quickly brushed past her and peeked around the corner into the alleyway. She, of course, followed. Not only because she wanted to talk to him, but because she was going in that direction also. Chloe was about to speak, but Jason held his finger up to her mouth. Both of their jaws dropped wide open in awe as they watched the man standing in the middle of the alley. A split second before the young man had been Clark, but in the blink of an eye Travis had taken his place.

_Please Review!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey! I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't sure I liked the way that I wrote it, except for one part. Please Review!_

_Today's simile---Reviews are like watching Smallville, you don't want them to end. LOL!_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter 8:_

Jason and Chloe stood watching Travis as he made a phone call. Chloe strained to hear his words, but only caught bits and pieces. _Who is he talking to? What is he saying? _When she heard her name mentioned she struggled even harder to hear. But he had already ended the conversation. She had to do something. Chloe noticed that he had slipped the cell phone into his pocket. She had to get a hold of it, she **had **to find Clark. Her mind was racing. An idea suddenly came to mind.

"Jason, don't let him leave. I have an idea."

Jason was about to ask her how he was supposed to do that, but she had already left his side.

Chloe walked up to a girl that she knew from Met. U. The girl was about Chloe's height and weight, but her hair was a light brown and ran down her back, almost reaching her waist.

"Excuse me, Ashley?" She asked, tapping the girl on the shoulder.

"Hi Chloe."

"Hi. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Chloe was hoping that Ashley would be able to help, for this was the only idea that she had. Ashley and Chloe had met when they both chose journalism as their major and had a lot of the same classes.

"Sure." Ashley replied.

……………………………………………………………………

Jason had managed to keep Travis in the alley, but was hoping that Chloe would return soon. He let out a half-laugh when just then she appeared by his side.

"Can you read minds?" He whispered.

"What?" She asked, confused.

Jason just grinned and looked back at Travis. Ashley suddenly appeared at the other end of the alley. She turned her head back and forth with a frustrated look on her face. When she saw Travis she let out a sigh of relief and walked straight towards him.

"Excuse me." Ashley said politely.

Travis turned to face her and replied, "Well, well, what's a pretty lady like yourself doing in this dark alley?"

"To tell you the truth….I'm lost."

"Well if you would tell me where you're headed, maybe I could be of some help."

"Umm…" she glanced at the piece of paper that she held in her hands. "22nd street."

"Ok, I know where that is. I'll write it down for you if you'd like."

"Oh would you?" She handed him a scrap of paper and a pen from her purse.

He slowly explained the directions out loud as he wrote them down.

"Here you are." He said, handing the paper and pen back to her.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate your help." She expressed her gratitude by planting a kiss on his cheek. As she did so, she slid the cell phone out of his pocket and into her purse.

"Glad to be of service." Travis said and watched her exit the alley. He then proceeded to super speed out of sight.

Chloe was suddenly filled with worry. If Travis had Clark's powers…that meant that Clark was now vulnerable. _What if Travis had already... _She couldn't even finish that thought. Chloe jumped when she felt someone tap her on the back.

"It's just me." Ashley reassured her.

"Oh Ashley, did you get it?"

"Yup." She handed Chloe the cell phone.

"Thanks you so much. This is really important."

"No big deal. I would love to stay and help, but I have class. So I'll see you later."

"Ok, thanks again."

Ashley nodded before heading back towards the dormitory. Jason had been standing there the whole time with a confused expression written across his face.

"How did he…I thought that……..But this isn't even Smallville."

Chloe just shook her head and walked back towards the dormitory. "I'm going to warn Lana." She said.

"I'll be there in a minute. I have to make a phone call."

Chloe nodded and kept on walking. Jason opened his cell phone and dialed before placing the cell phone against his ear. "Lex, it's Jason. I found Travis……"

………………………………………………………………………

On Chloe's way up to the dorm she flipped open the cell phone. She stopped in a secluded area and pushed the redial button.

………………………………………………………………………

Clark was sitting against the wall in the dark basement. There was a black, cordless phone sitting on the floor next to him. Several times he had tried calling for help, but with no luck. It appeared that the phone could only receive calls, for he had just received one from Travis. When he had first been kidnapped he was able to see everything that Travis was doing. But Travis obviously disabled the camera. Now he just received phone calls from him. Clark let out a deep sigh. He had to get out. He **had **to save Chloe from Travis and tell her that he still loved her. He hated the thought of her being in pain, physically or mentally. When the phone again rang he reluctantly answered, expecting to hear Travis' voice on the other end of the line. But instead it was a female voice, not just and female voice. It was her voice.

"Chloe?"

"Clark it that you? Not Travis?"

"It's me Chloe, really."

"How can I trust you?"

"Ask me something that only I would know."

"Umm……How do you get to The Fortress of Solitude?"

"Through the Kawatche Caves in Smallville, but you have to have the octagon shaped key."

"Oh, Clark! Are you alright? Do you know where you are?"

"I'm fine. All I know about my location it that I'm locked in a basement. But don't worry about me right now. Travis swore that you would pay for what you did, especially because he didn't succeed last time. So be careful."

"Aren't I always?" She let out a small laugh.

"Chloe I'm serious…." He paused, "I love you more than anything in the world and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Clark told her. She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I love you too Clark." She replied, sounding much more serious.

There was silence on both ends of the line, neither of them knowing what to do or what to say. Clark was about to speak again when he heard footsteps above him.

"Chloe he's coming I have to go. Be careful. And Chloe……good-bye."

Chloe didn't get a chance to respond, for he had already hung up.

"Good-bye Clark." Chloe said sorrowfully. She knew very well that that could be the last time she heard his voice. She snapped the phone shut and continued up to the dorm.

………………………………………………………………………

Lana was trying to study when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Chloe coming over to her.

"Hey." Lana said quietly. She hadn't talked to her since Chloe caught her kissing Clark.

"Lana we need to talk."

"Ok…"

"Clark is Travis." Chloe blurted out.

"What?"

_Please Review! It takes like a minute, and is very much appreciated!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey! I don't like this chapter very much. But please R&R!_

_Today's simile will be--Reviews are like going on a trip, exciting! _

_LOL! I put that one because I'm going to go to Columbus for 2 days! _

_Enjoy!_

_Smallvillegirl92_

_Chapter 9:_

"Clark is Travis…er…Travis is Clark….er…whatever. Anyway, for the last couple of days every time that you have seen Clark it was Travis."

"But how can that be? Travis is in Belle Reeve."

"Not anymore, he broke out five days ago."

Lana sat quietly for a minute before responding, "Are you sure that you aren't just saying this because you're jealous of me and Clark?" There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Chloe's mouth dropped wide open; she was shocked that Lana would even think that.

"Lana, how could you…"

"Well if it makes you feel any better….I don't know if I even want to go out with Clark again."

"Lana, just listen to me. I swear to you that not even a half and hour ago I saw 'Clark' morphing into Travis."

Chloe paused, "And I'm not the only one who saw him."

"Ok, then who else saw him?"

"I did." Jason admitted as he entered the dorm.

"Jason?" Lana looked from Jason, to Chloe, and back again.

"I was with Chloe when she saw him. She's telling the truth."

Lana didn't know what to say. That _would_ explain Clark's 360 degree turn back to her. She again looked at Chloe. Her face was filled with worry, concern, and hurt. Chloe** _was_** hurt. She had been trying to protect Lana from Travis and all Lana did was accuse her of being jealous. Lana stood up and walked over to Chloe. She was at a loss for words.

"Chloe…I'm…I'm sorry. I should have believed you. I guess that I just didn't want to admit that Clark could care about someone else the way that he used to care about me. But I knew the moment that I saw the two of you in the loft, that he had moved on. That he and I were over for good. Whatever the reason, I was wrong. Do you think that you could ever forgive me?"

After a long pause a small smile crossed Chloe's face. "I think so."

Lana smiled gratefully and gave Chloe a hug. "Thanks Chloe."

Chloe pulled back abruptly. "Wait a minute. You saw Clark and me kissing in the loft?" She asked her eyes wide.

"You do know that I'm still here, don't you?"

Both girls turned their heads toward Jason.

"Now that everyone believes and forgives everybody….We need to find where Travis is hiding out," Jason said.

Chloe nodded and stood up.

"I have and idea. I'll be right back," she disappeared out the door.

When she returned she was holding a small device. She sat down at the computer desk and inserted the device into Clark's cell phone.

"Ok, now we'll just have to wait until Travis comes back to see Lana."

"He'll probably come back tonight," Lana said, glancing at Jason, "He was here earlier and I told him that I would call as soon as I was done with my astronomy paper."

"And if you don't call he'll probably come."

"Exactly."

………………………………………………………………………

Chloe was sitting on her bed working on her laptop while Jason and Lana sat talking about things that happened in Paris and old times, when there was a knock on the door. They all froze.

"Just a minute," Lana yelled in the direction of the door.

"Umm…" Chloe handed Lana Clark's cell phone before following Jason into the closet.

Lana took a deep breath and then proceeded to answer the door.

"Hey Clark," she greeted.

"Hey," Clark replied. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "You didn't call, so I thought that I'd come over and make sure everything was ok."

"Everything is fine. I just now finished my paper and was going to call you. But here you are."

"Here I am."

Lana slowly put her arms around his neck and reached up to give him a long, deep kiss, not allowing him to notice her slipping the cell phone into his pocket. They slowly pulled apart.

"Shoot." Lana said abruptly.

"What?" Clark asked, confused.

"I just remembered that there is something that I didn't put in my paper, something very important. I better do that right now."

"How long will it take?"

"Um…I don't know. Maybe we better go out tomorrow instead of tonight. Is that ok?"

"Of course."

"You're the best." Lana said and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Clark asked.

"No doubt about it, bye."

"Bye."

Lana let out a sigh of relief after he had left the dorm. He wasn't even suspicious.

"Did you put it back?" Chloe asked, as she carefully stepped out of the closet.

"Yup, it is tucked safely in his pocket."

"Good. Now all we have to do is…" Chloe walked over to her laptop and folded it open. After typing in a few things, a map-like picture appeared on the screen. The three of them watched as the small read dot moved quickly across the screen. When it finally stopped, Chloe looked at its location.

"He's at the old Peterson farm out by Crater Lake."

She stood up and grabbed her coat from the closet.

"You're not planning on going by yourself, are you?" Lana asked a worried expression on her face.

"I was going to."

"But it's too dangerous. You…"

"I'll go with her." Jason stated abruptly.

Both Lana and Chloe turned to look at him.

"What?" Lana questioned.

"I'll go with her. She's not going to be able to handle Travis on her own. Besides, I want to help."

Chloe looked at Lana, who just shrugged her shoulders. Chloe sighed and turned back to Jason. "Fine."

"Do you have any ideas on how we are going to stop Travis?" He asked.

"No. Unless…." Chloe walked over to her dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. She rummaged through it until she stumbled upon a small, lead box.

"What is it?" Lana and Jason asked in unison.

Chloe smiled and carefully pulled open the lid. Lana looked at the item and then looked up at Chloe, confusion written across her face.

"It's a meteor rock." Lana noted.

"How is that supposed to help?" Jason inquired, also confused.

"Just trust me on this one." Chloe closed the box and slipped it into her coat pocket. She turned back to Jason, "Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah, just a minute."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the car." Chloe said before exiting the dorm.

"Bye Lana." Jason gave her a kiss on the forehead and was about to leave, when Lana grabbed is arm. She pulled him back towards her and leaned up to plant a kiss right on his lips. She slowly pulled away.

"Bye Jason."

A smile began to cross his face as he left the dorm. When he was about halfway down the hall, he heard Lana call his name.

He swung around to face her. "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Always," he replied before disappearing into the elevator.

_Please Review!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey! _

_Today's simile will be--Reviews are like buying Smallville Season 5 on DVD, also exciting!_

_LOL! I used that because I'm going to the mall to buy it right now! _

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter 10:_

When Chloe and Jason arrived at Crater Lake they stopped the car and got out. Deciding that the car might be useful, they quietly pushed it as close to the house as possible. Chloe opened the trunk and pulled out two flashlights, a pick that would pick any lock, and a set of jumper cables. She looked up at Jason, whose eyebrows were knit together in confusion.

"Just…"

"I know, I know, just trust you." He interrupted.

"Right," she smiled and handed him one of the flashlights. "Let's separate. You find Travis, but don't do anything without me. I'm going to find Clark."

Jason nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

Chloe slowly walked around to the back of the house. She suddenly caught sight of a set of doors that appeared to lead to the basement. Chloe rushed over to them and pulled the pick out of her pocket. She hurriedly unlocked the padlock and gently pulled the chain from the handles.

As she turned on her flashlight she began to descend down the steep steps. When Chloe reached the bottom she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, afraid of what she might find. Pushing her fears to the back of her mind, she made herself open her eyes and look around the dark room.

"Chloe?"

She heard the weak voice and spun around to shine her flashlight on the person huddled in the corner.

"Oh my gosh! Clark?"

His face was covered with cuts and bruises. It was so bad the she barely recognized him. Chloe felt tears stinging at her eyes as she quickly made her way over to him.

"Clark…wha…what happened?"

"I…kind of….said something…that made him…a little…mad," he said attempting to smile, but wincing at the pain that it caused him.

Chloe used her flashlight to carefully check for other injuries. She heard herself gasp when the flashlight reached his ribs. The bottom of his shirt was drenched with blood. As she looked closer she saw a cut in his shirt. It looked like a knife wound.

"Chloe…you need to…get out of…here…before he…comes back."

"I'm not leaving you Clark, besides I have a plan. Can you move?"

"I can try."

Chloe draped his arm around her shoulders and helped him to stand. They moderately made their way across the room. When they reached the stairs Clark stopped and turned to face Chloe, leaning his weight on the wall.

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it up the steps."

"Clark you have to. I didn't come this far for you to just give up." She again draped his arm across her shoulders. And to Clark's surprise they made it to the top of the steps without any trouble.

"Are you okay Clark?" Chloe whispered.

"Other than…the stab wound…to my chest…and a splitting…headache…I'm just fine."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"So what's…the plan?"

Chloe swiftly, but quietly, relayed her plan to Clark.

………………………………………………………………………

Jason watched Travis' every move. It seemed like Chloe was taking forever. He heard a noise come from behind him and turned to look. When there was nothing there he shook his head.

_I'm becoming a little paranoid. _He turned back to the window, but he could no longer see Travis. _Shoot! Where did he go?_

Jason was suddenly aware of someone next to him. Thinking that it was probably Chloe, he said, "Gosh Chloe, what took you so long?" He turned to look at her, but instead of Chloe it was Travis holding a gun to Jason's forehead.

"Oh, hi."

Travis glared at him. "Chloe, as in Chloe Sullivan?"

Jason wasn't sure what to say, so he was silent.

"Answer me!" Travis yelled out, quite loudly.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but didn't have to when they heard Chloe shout from the front of the house.

"Travis we need to talk."

Travis looked from Jason, to the direction the voice came from, and back again. He effortlessly slammed Jason up against the wall and knocked him out, before cautiously walking towards the front of the house.

………………………………………………………………………

Chloe leaned against her car. Her hands were behind her back as not to reveal that she was holding the meteor rock. Though she was almost positive that her plan would work, she felt herself shaking with fear. When Chloe saw him walk around the corner of the house, she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"How did you find me?"

"Well…I tracked you," she said bluntly.

"How?"

"Long story."

"You shouldn't have come here Chloe. I could kill you instantly. It would be a piece of cake."

Travis slowly walked towards her. Chloe's heart began to beat a mile a minute. Suddenly Clark appeared from behind the car.

"Clark? How did you…" Travis' sentence was cut short when he felt a severe pain shoot through his body.

"Never…underestimate…Chloe Sullivan," Clark said, a small smile crossing his face.

Travis looked back at Chloe, who was holding a glowing meteor rock. Clark made his way over to Chloe as quickly as possible and took the meteor rock from her hands. He also picked up the end of the jumper cable that wasn't connected to the car and attached it to himself. Clark locked hands with a weak Travis as Chloe got into her car. The moment she started the car she knew that it was working. The green from the meteor rock was surrounding them both and they were both letting out shouts of pain.

Chloe hurriedly turned off the car engine when Travis and Clark flew apart. She quickly got out of the car and rushed to Clark's side. She felt herself smile when she saw his cuts and bruises gradually disappear.

Clark made his way to his feet. Travis saw him get up and picked up the meteor rock. An evil smile crossed his face as he saw Clark falter. Chloe tried to run to him, but Travis grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground. His hand went into his coat and pulled out a hand gun.

"Please…don't…hurt her," Clark pleaded.

"What like this?" Travis thrust his foot into Chloe's side and she yelled out in pain.

Clark grew even angrier. He had to do something before anything else happened to Chloe. But before he could think of a plan, Chloe was already moving. Her foot flew into the air, knocking the meteor rock out of Travis' hand. Clark felt himself again grow strong. Travis instinctively pulled the trigger and the bullet shot from the gun. It was headed straight for Chloe. Clark just barely reached the bullet in time. Instead of hitting his hand and falling to the ground, the bullet rebounded. He watched in slow motion as it struck Travis' left shoulder. Everything seemed to go back to its normal speed and Travis gradually sank to the ground.

Clark felt raindrops on his cheek as he crouched down to check Travis' pulse. It only took him a second to realize that it wasn't beating. He slowly stood up and walked back over to Chloe. As he enfolded her in his arms the rain began to pour from the sky.

Chloe didn't want to move. She wanted to stay in the safety of Clark's arms forever, where she belonged.

_Please Review!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey! _

_Todays simile will be--Reviews are like friends, so supportive.(sometimes) LOL_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter 11:_

Chloe hesitantly knocked on Lois' apartment door. She knew that her cousin probably already knew about the whole Travis thing. And she also knew that Lois would be freaked because Chloe put herself in so much danger. Chloe took a deep breath as the door began to open.

"Chloe…"

"Lois please don't say what I think that you're going to say. I'm a reporter it's what I do."

"Cuz, I just wanted to say congratulations."

A confused look crossed Chloe's face.

"What? You didn't see the paper?" Lois asked.

"No, why?"

"Oh, well take a look at this," Lois handed Chloe the paper and pointed to the bottom of the front page.

Chloe couldn't believe her eyes. Her article had made the front page. She felt the corners of her mouth pull into an ear to ear smile.

"Like I said, congratulations."

"Thanks Lois." Chloe pulled her cousin into a hug.

When they pulled apart Chloe was the first to speak, "I want to tell you something before you hear it from someone else. Clark and I…Clark and I are…dating." She said the last word quickly before turning around so that she didn't have to face Lois.

"Chloe I'm…I'm happy for you. I still don't know what you see in the flannel-wearing farm boy, but I'm happy for you."

Chloe turned back to face Lois, "Really?" She asked.

"Really."

………………………………………………………………………

Clark was sitting in the loft typing out a paper for school when he heard one of the steps creak. He looked up, expecting to see his mom, Chloe, or Lois. But to his surprise, at the top of the steps, stood the familiar, dark haired girl that he had once loved.

"Lana?" He stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair as he did.

"I'm sorry, Clark, did I come at a bad time?"

"No, it's just…I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, well I kind of surprised myself."

The stood in silence for a few moments before Lana spoke again, "Do you remember when you had that really bad fever a couple years ago?" Clark nodded so Lana continued, "Well I've been holding on to something that I think I should have given you a while ago, but kept it for selfish reason. However, now that you and Chloe are together and I think that the two of you are going to be together for a long time, I want you to have it."

Lana reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a very wrinkled, pink sheet of paper. "Here, Chloe wrote this for you when you were sick. I found it shortly after you recovered and, like I said, have been holding onto it ever since."

Clark reached out and took the paper from Lana.

"Well, I have to go. Take care of yourself Clark."

"You too."

Lana nodded and began to descend back down the steps.

"And Lana,"

Lana stopped and turned to Clark. "Yeah?"

"I really hope that someday we can be friends again."

"We will……..someday," she smiled and exited the barn.

Clark stared after her for a minute before remembering the paper in his hand. He quickly took a seat on the couch and unfolded the paper.

_I want to let you in on a secret, Clark, I'm not who you think I am. In fact my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me._

_I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend._

_Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Spring Formal. But I can't, because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings. _

_My father told me there are two types of girls, the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. _

_I may not be the one you love today. But I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait._

………………………………………………………………………

Jason was about to enter his hotel room when he heard Lex call his name. He finished unlocking the door and went into the hotel room, allowing Lex to follow him.

"Hello Lex. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"We need to talk," Lex replied.

"That's funny; I was just thinking the same thing."

"You go first." Lex said before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Well, I'm just going to say this quickly… I can't work for you anymore."

"May I ask why?"

"I've had a change of opinion. I'd like to get a job investigating, but not investigating Clark."

"Does this have anything to do with Lana?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The words out that you've been visiting Lana an awful lot."

"Maybe I have, but I still don't see what she has to do with this."

"Lana still cares about Clark and you know that. And if she found out that you were investigating Clark that would ruin your chances with her. Now this brings me to the reason I came. I want you to stay away from Lana. I don't think that you can be trusted with her."

"Oh, and you can? She told me all that happened between the two of you. I will see Lana as much as I want."

Lex stood up and walked towards the door. As his hand touched the handle he turned back to Jason.

"If you're not willing to stay away from Lana then I'll turn it around."

Jason raised his eyebrows and Lex continued, "Let's just say your mother didn't die in the meteor shower and you don't know Lana as well as you think you do." He smiled and exited the dorm, leaving Jason alone and confused.

………………………………………………………………………

After knocking on the door Jason waited for Lana to answer. She opened the door, a smile forming on her face when she saw him.

"Hi, Ja..."

"Let me see your back," he demanded, cutting her off.

"What?"

"Let me see your back." Jason repeated. She gave him an unsure look, but lifted up her shirt.

"How long has the tattoo been gone?"

Lana sighed, now understanding his weird request.

"Um…The first time I realized it was gone was a couple days after the meteor shower. Why the sudden interest?"

"When was the last time that you were possessed by Isobel?"

"In China."

"Are you sure?"

"Why?"

"The tattoo being gone means that Isobel is gone. But I don't think that she would leave without doing what she came to do. When was the last time that you were with my mom?"

Lana's eyes widened and she turned away from Jason. "The…the night before the meteor shower."

"What happened?"

Lana sighed, "I um…I had just walked in my apartment door when I heard your mom's voice behind me. She told me that she wanted the stone that Lionel gave me. I started to tell her that Lionel never gave me the stone. But before I could even finish my sentence, she was holding a gun in my face. She told me that she was going to find it whether I helped her or not.

I had to think fast so I pulled the stone that you gave me out of my purse and held it up for her to see. She was distracted by it so I quickly kicked the gun out of her hand and started to run towards the door. But she grabbed me by my hair and threw me into a nearby shelf. She pulled me to my feet and began to hit me against another set of shelves. We struggled for a few minutes before falling to the floor. She happened to land on the top and before I could do anything she had her hands around my neck trying to strangle me.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting overtop of her, my hands covered in blood and Lex standing in the door way. It happened so fast I didn't even remember stabbing her…I'm so sorry."

"Lana don't you see? Isobel is gone because she got her revenge. You didn't kill my mom, Isobel did. That's why you don't remember actually stabbing her."

Lana sank to her bed, a relieved expressing crossing her face.

_Why hadn't she thought of that before? Especially after seeing the tattoo disappear? _

Lana again sighed, but this time it was because she felt relieved. _So she hadn't killed anyone. She was innocent. _She looked up at Jason. "What got you on the subject of Isobel and your mom?" She inquired curiously.

"Now it's my turn to fess up. Right after I moved back to Smallville I took a job working for Lex. Today he stopped by the hotel that I'm staying in to see me and he told me that he wanted me to stay away from you. When I refused he turned the tables and hinted that you had something to do with my mother's death."

As Jason spoke, Lana's jaw began to tighten. When he had finished she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Lex once and for all to stay out of my life," with that Lana quickly exited the dorm.

_Please Review!_

_Smallvillegirl92_

**Disclaimer--**

I did not write any part of Chloe's letter.


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey! Here it is, the last chapter of "The Sweet Taste of Revenge". It's the longest(and in my opinion) the best chapter yet. I hope you like it!_

_Todays simile will be-- Reviews are like oxygen, they're a necessity. LOL!_

_ Enjoy!_

_Smallvillegirl92_

_Chapter 12:_

Lex had just entered the library when he heard a familiar, female voice above him.

"Hello, Lex."

"Hello Lana. What can I do for you?"

"How dare you Lex?" She said, descending down the stairs.

"If this is about Jason, I did it to protect you. He can't be trusted."

"Lex, if you want to blame somebody for being untrustworthy, just look in the mirror. How could you tell Jason what really happened to his mother?"

"He refused to stay away from you so I thought that that might change his mind about you."

"Well it didn't, he's not going anywhere. And just to let you know, I'm very capable of deciding who belongs in my life….and who does not." Lana brushed past Lex and proceeded to exit the library, passing Lionel in the process.

"Well, didn't we do a good job upsetting Ms. Lang?"

"What do you want, Dad?" Lex asked as he began to play a solo game of pole.

"I heard from a reliable source that you are still investigating Clark Kent."

Lex looked up at his dad, not at all surprised that Lionel would know this piece of information, "What of it?"

"You have been trying to discover Clark's secret for almost five years, Lex. I think that it's about time that you moved on. And when I say move on, I mean let go of the past, including a certain, dark haired, young lady and your once-best friend's dark secret.

………………………………………………………………………

When Lana returned to the dorm she found Chloe working on her laptop.

"Hey," Lana greeted.

"Hey Lana," Chloe replied as she closed her laptop and set it aside. "I'm glad you're back, I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Oh? What did you want to talk to me about?" Lana inquired, taking a seat on her own bed.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly," Chloe paused before asking, "Are you upset that Clark and I are together?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, when I saw you and Clark together in the loft I can't say that it didn't upset me. But now that I have Jason, and I see how happy you are, and I see how happy Clark is…..I couldn't be happier. Clark is a great guy and you deserve him so much more than I ever did. So congratulations Chloe, I hope that you and Clark are together forever."

"Thanks Lana, you don't know how much I appreciate that."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right."

They were interrupted by the ring of Lana's cell phone.

"I better get that. I'll be right back," Lana stood up, grabbed her cell phone, and exited the dorm.

When she returned she picked up her car keys that were lying on the desk. "That was Jason; he wants me to meet him at his new apartment. He says that he has a surprise for me." Lana explained, her face was glowing with excitement.

Chloe smiled, "Ok, have fun."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

………………………………………………………………………

Lana looked up at the apartment door and then back down at the scrap of paper in her hands. She confirmed that the numbers matched and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she checked to see if it was locked. To her surprise it wasn't, so she let herself in.

"Jason?" Lana yelled, and then gasped at the sight before her. Rose pedals were covering the floor and there were candles everywhere. "Oh, Jason," she said softly, after noticing a small, two person table set up in the middle of the room.

She was so taken in by her surroundings that she almost jumped when she heard his voice behind her.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Lana turned around to face him. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Thank you for understanding everything that I've done. Thank you for taking me back. Thank you for giving me the best times of my life….I…I love you."

Lana stared deep into his eyes. She could tell that he meant what he said. He was being sincere. "I love you too, Jason."

She placed her hand on the side of his face and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Jason was the first to speak.

"I don't want to lose you again, Lana," he paused. "We don't have to rush into anything, but I have to ask you something. Here it goes." Jason pulled a small box out of his pocket, before kneeling down in front of her. He popped open the box, revealing a beautiful ring. "Lana Lang, will you marry me?"

………………………………………………………………………

As Clark ascended up the stairs into barn, he saw Chloe standing by the window, looking through the telescope. And idea came to mind and he felt a smile creep across his face.

Chloe was looking through the telescope when she heard Clark's voice behind her. She listened in shock at the words that were coming from his mouth.

"I want to let you in on a secret, Chloe. You're the girl of my dreams that was masquerading as my best friend…….You're father once said, 'There are two types of girls, the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I'm really glad that you were the latter." Clark couldn't help but let out a small laugh when he saw the look on Chloe's face. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped.

"Clark how did you….I mean….I wrote….and I thought that you…you were unconscious."

"Don't worry Chloe, I was unconscious."

"Then how did you…"

Clark walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers.

"I think that this belongs to you," Clark said, holding up the wrinkled sheet of paper.

Chloe reached out and took the paper from his hands. She quickly recognized it as the exact same paper that she had held in her hands when Clark was sick.

"Clark, how did you get this?"

"Lana gave it to me."

Chloe was so confused. "But how did Lana get it?"

"She said that she found it shortly after I recovered."

Chloe's mind was racing. _Where could Lana have found my letter? I threw it in the...the trash. _It suddenly hit her when Lana could have found the letter. "Well, this is totally my most embarrassing moment." She felt her face turning bright red, so she turned away from Clark. It wasn't long before she heard his footsteps behind her.

"Chloe, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, at least not anymore."

Chloe turned back around to face him, "Thanks Clark."

They stood quietly for a few minutes, just staring into each other's eyes. Clark was the first to break the silence, "I love you, Chloe Sullivan," he said softly.

"I love you too, Clark Kent." She replied, before their lips slowly met.

Clark pulled away abruptly and went back over to his desk, again opening one of the drawers.

Chloe's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Clark?"

He walked back over to her. His one hand was closed, almost into a fist. "Chloe, I want you to know that this isn't just a spur of the moment thing. I've been thinking about it for almost a month now, and I've made my decision. I love you more than anything in the world. I have never felt this way about anyone. I thought that I felt this for Lana, but now I realize that that feeling wasn't as strong as the feeling that I get when I'm with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to be with you forever. So, there is something that I want to ask you."

Chloe couldn't believe her eyes as she saw him kneel before her. As he held up a small, diamond ring, he continued, "Chloe, will you marry me?"

**The ****End**

_Hey again! I hope you enjoyed "The Sweet Taste of Revenge"! I'm not posting the final installment of this trilogy, until I get at least 6 reviews for this chapter. So if you want to find out what happens next, don't hesitate to click that review button. _

_Smallvillegirl92_


End file.
